


What's your Request?

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Abby's busted.Co-chancellor Marcus Kane is angry.He's determined to make her pay.





	What's your Request?

Marcus walked through the ark, his hands behind him as he thought of how to handle Abby Griffin. How could she trade morphine with Nygel.  
Chancellor Jaha had left it to Marcus to handle her.  
Marcus came to a stop outside her door.  
He breathed deeply and then banged on it harder than he had meant to.  
"What is it?"  
Abby swung the door open clearly expecting a medical emergency.  
Marcus looked shocked but then quickly recovered. Abby realized she was in nothing except for an old t-shirt that just barely covered her center. Realizing she had forgotten her robe, Abby turned quickly to grab it from the bed.  
Marcus saw her ass and licked his lips.  
Abby was clearly embarrassed.  
He walked in and shut the door behind him.  
She kept her back to him.  
"Tell me, why does a single woman need to sleep with no underwear?"  
They both knew the answer, he knew she had been about to take care of her own needs. His fingers twitched at the thought.  
"None of your business."  
It was a bad attempt at getting him to ease up.  
"Abby, Chancellor Jaha has discovered your trades with Nygel."  
"You've traded for whisky."  
"Have I now?"  
She turned around to face him. His hands still behind his back.  
"You dated Callie. She was my best friend. Of course there are things I know."  
He walked closer, not hiding his eyes as he looked her up and down. He stopped just in front of her.  
"Pray tell. What do you think you know?"  
Abby smiled a mean little smile.  
"I know you have to have a glass of whisky before you go to bed. I know you hate strawberries, I know you prefer live music to the stuff they play over the speakers, I know you don't just trade for Whisky, you trade for cologne....."  
With that she leaned in and inhaled his neck sending chills running through him and still he kept his hands behind his back.  
"And I know that when you fuck, you prefer missionary style and you demand your lover say your name."  
He smirked. She had expected him to be shocked but instead he stared at her before he spoke his own truths.  
"You know what I know, Abby?"  
He didn't give her a chance to respond.  
"I know you like a man on his knees before you. I know that after he sucks you dry after finger fucking you that you like it rough. That you like him not making love to you but throughly fucking you."  
He arched an eyebrow at her. She turned away from him in response.  
"Well you'll never know for yourself."  
"Won't I?"  
He was directly behind her.  
"No. Now what's my punishment?"  
He breathed in deeply.  
"I haven't yet decided."  
"Oh come on, Kane. Did you really show up here without making a decision?"  
He hadn't made one but now everything that popped in his head was purely sexual and he knew she knew it.  
The lights clicked off as they always did at ten sharp. Only a night light glowed.  
Abby turned to face him.  
"It's my bedtime."  
"Yes, well I'll......."  
Abby pulled off her robe, he lost all ability to speak as she stretched purposely showing the V in between her legs. His breathing changed as did hers. The problem was that she had fantasized too many times about shutting him up and seeing him confused and speechless was a turn on.  
She let the robe drop to the floor before walking over to him.  
"Are you going to leave or are you going to watch me sleep?"  
He looked her up and down before summoning his courage.  
"I know what you were going to do before I walked in here."  
She arched an eyebrow in response.  
"You were going to touch yourself. Weren't you?"  
"Is that my punishment, Kane? You want to know how I do it?"  
He smiled.  
"Take off your shirt, get into bed and show me. Do you understand your punishment?"  
"Yes."  
Abby shouldn't have gotten so turned on but she was. She slowly pulled off her shirt, being sure that he saw all of her before she climbed on the bed in the dark.  
"Be sure I can see, Abby."  
Marcus pulled off his jacket before setting a chair at the edge of the bed.  
He sat down and watched as she put one hand between her legs while keeping her knees together.  
"I can't see."  
She barely opened them.  
"Abby, now I will force them open if you don't do it for me."  
She didn't budge, Abby nervously watched as he put one knee on the bed and put his hands on her knees.  
"Didn't I give you a direct order?"  
"Yes."  
"And you disobeyed me?"  
His eyes stared directly into hers.  
"I'm nervous."  
"That's not a good enough answer."  
He gently pushed her legs apart but that wasn't what shocked her, no! What shocked her was how he stared down at her sex before taking her wrist in his hand, bringing her fingers to his mouth and sucking. Abby gasped as he licked her taste off her fingers.  
"You can't touch it now. Your punishment is to lay there why you are wide open for me without touching it."  
"Marcus?"  
His eyes shot to hers.  
"Did I say you could speak?"  
Abby was shaking.  
"No."  
"Then don't."  
He took the spot on the chair and stared at her body. She grew hot under his gaze. The time passed slowly.  
He spoke quietly, like a man in control.  
"Now, Abby. I will reward you. For every answer you give me that I like, you can make a request. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good girl. You may please yourself."  
And then Abby stroked her clit as she gasped immediately.  
"What are you picturing?"  
"A tongue."  
"Good. Good answer, Abby. How often?"  
"What?"  
"How often do you touch yourself, Abby?"  
"Twice a week probably."  
He moaned.  
"You can make a request."  
"Your shirt, lose it."  
Marcus nodded before pulling the shirt over his head. Abby groaned when she saw his chest.  
"Do you like taking your time, Abby?"  
"It depends."  
"On what?"  
"On how wet I am."  
"Do you always come hard?"  
"No."  
"Why not, Abby."  
She couldn't seem to speak.  
"Anby?"  
Still no response. He leaned over her and pulled her hand away. She protested.  
"I asked you a question."  
"Please let me finish, Marcus. I'm so close."  
"No. Sorry those aren't the rules. I asked you a question."  
She sighed  
"I know you did."  
"Answer me."  
"What was the question?"  
"Why don't you cum hard every time?"  
She kept her eyes tightly shut.  
"Because........"  
"Because why, Abby?"  
"Because I miss the real thing."  
She was mortified that he knew.  
His breathing was permanently changed or so it seemed.  
"What's your request?" "If you've seen me naked, it's only fair that I get to see you."  
He put her hand back between her legs. Only she didn't touch herself, she watched him as he pulled his pants down and then followed that by pulling his underwear down.  
Marcus was hard, thick, long and straining against himself.  
Abby couldn't of hid the moan if she wanted to.  
"Marcus........."  
He looked over at her.  
"Touch yourself, Abby."  
She did but then stopped.  
"Please......."  
"Please what?"  
And suddenly she moved and was on her knees before him.  
"Let me taste you, Marcus."  
And her mouth was on him.  
He gasped loudly, from the sensation or because this was like so many of his fantasies about her, he wasn't sure.  
She was good, sucking hard as she let her nails drag along his thighs. His hips rocked against her mouth.  
"Yes, Abby. Like that. Don't stop. Fuck!"  
That turned Abby on. She liked vocalization in a lover, the same way he did.  
Abby sucked his sack, she had imagined this with him several times and yet he was more masculine than she had even dreamed.  
He was breathing rapidly as his hips snapped forward.  
"You taste so good."  
And that was it, his balls firmed up as he shot into her mouth as he yelled her name.  
Marcus pulled her up to him and then kissed her until neither could breathe.  
He laid back on the bed.  
"Straddle me."  
She wasn't sure about that since he had just came so hard. He picked up on her reservations as he scooted her into place over his face.  
Abby couldn't breathe as his tongue licked through her folds.  
"Hang on to something, Abby."  
She put her hands on the headboard as he sucked her. Jake had never done it quite like this.  
Two fingers slid into her, Abby had no control as her screams echoed off the tin walls around them.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"  
He went faster, pounding his fingers into her while her hips shot forward to capture his tongue and fingers that were fucking her."  
"Don't stop! Kane! Oh God! I'm close!"  
He curled his fingers, knowing he would hit the spot, she exploded at both spots. Abby went limp. He climbed out from beneath her.  
He grabbed her hips and gently lowered her on her back.  
Kane didn't bother to ask if he could fuck her. Hadn't she already given him the ok when she said she had missed the real thing?  
Marcus was hard again and Abby stared up at him, waiting, wanting.  
"What, Kane?"  
Something in his eyes changed.  
"I don't want you to think you were the only one who was missing the real thing."  
"Thank you."  
They gave each other a slight nod of understanding. And then he pushed into her. They were gasping and moaning from the deep pleasure that only a moment like that could bring.  
It no longer mattered that she was Abby and he was Kane. It only mattered that they weren't alone. They comforted the other, finding some kind of even ground where rules finally didn't matter. No, all that mattered was the way she dragged her nails down his back and the way he whispered that she was beautiful. They watched each other come to climax because after all she was Abby and he was Kane and the reality was so much better than the fantasy.  
He stayed because of the unspoken request in her eye. Her back to his chest because after all they were lonely people who found solace in the other and that was enough like having something in common for now.  
He kissed the back of her neck.  
"It's nice to not be alone., Abby"  
She held his hand where it was on her stomach.  
"Will this be the only time?"  
"I don't want it to be."  
"Good."  
She turned over in his arms and buried her head into his neck.  
They drifted off into a sex induced sleep. 

The end


End file.
